


Sparks Fly

by Yaamare



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiona/Rhys - Freeform, Rhyiona - Freeform, Rhys/Fiona - Freeform, Romance, Set 1 year after opening the vault key, rhyona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaamare/pseuds/Yaamare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy trippin' shit." Of course, she kept this in herself.</p>
<p>"R-Rhys!" Now comes the part where she doesn't even know how to properly react. Just say awkwardly Hi, hug the shit out of him, yell at him for coming in like this (damn, she was still wearing her pyjamas) or maybe even something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly**

 

And time has flown really fast since the first time they both laid their judgemental look on each other, naming every single thing that was off or rather sucked about the other one, in the back of their mind. They knew things - but they didn't.

  
  
Fiona doesn't want to admit, to anyone and hell, not even to herself, that she was feeling rather excited when her younger sister Sasha told her cheerfully that their old buddy Rhys was, coming to pay the ladies a visit. 

  
  
She kind of wanted to cut her stupid head in a half and take all the silly thoughts out of it. She also kinda wanted to throw away her bloody (Alright, you got me there) heart and make all nonsense feelings out of her system just to be safe. 

  
  
The brunette was sitting in a silence, all by herself, wondering why Rhys decided to give a call to Sash, instead of her. It was really stupid, her thoughts and all. It was probably because she hasn't seen him in ages, and she wished that was different.

  
  
She also wondered whether he was gonna show up alone or maybe even with his best friend Vaughn, but she guesses their paths weren't the same now..

  
  
A big growl coming from her stomach pulled her out of her numerous thoughts and sent her immediately to the kitchen, where she made herself some cereal for breakfast since she didn't feel like making anything special. It was Friday and she even planned before to find some small hunting job..or something. Honestly said she had no idea what should she be really doing, so she tried to keep in contact with Athena because she was a pro at vault hunting stuff and thingies. But Felix's lessons weren't left abandoned either.

  
  
Fiona carelessly left the bowl she has just used to a counter and with some surprising inspiration that came to her she quickly left to her bedroom to pick up her dear notebook where she'd just write something down or even draw. It was a small way for her to be herself, in privacy and her own mind.

  
  
Throughout the cozy living room music was moving next to the walls, filling up the whole room and making Fiona relaxed. What a great way to start a morning, by being a lazy ass, of course!

  
  
_Leave me today, leave me tomorrow_  
  


_Just don't leave me now_

 

_Leave me yesterday or some other night_

_  
Just don't leave me now_

__  
  
On the top there's always place - if you start from the bottom

  
  
"Fiona?" Was all that took for Fiona to look around, get up from the comfortable couch, swiftly turn the music off and throw the notebook God knows where exactly. 

  
  
" _Holy trippin' shit_." Of course, she kept this in herself.

  
  
"R-Rhys!" Now comes the part where she doesn't even know how to properly react. Just say awkwardly Hi, hug the shit out of him, yell at him for coming in like this (damn, she was still wearing her pyjamas) or maybe even something else. 

  
  
She didn't know how she even did this but her arms just went around his waist and her body was literally glued to his. Reflexes? Probably.

  
  
"Nice to see you to, Fi." She _totally_ didn't blush when she heard him say softly her name like that. Nope, like no way, dude. "I see you got yourself all comfortable, eh." 

  
  
He grinned and it helped her remember why he was such a big dork. And a nerd.

  
  
"Yeah, and I see you got yourself all comfortable when coming in like that." Fiona mentally cursed at herself when she saw that her pyjamas was still on her body because..she forgot to change it. Or was just too lazy to do so. 

  
  
"Hey, I _knocked_! But you weren't answering so I thought it'd be the best if I just let myself in." She gestured him to sit down on the table while she quickly started making a coffee. It just happens that she knows exactly what kind of coffee Rhys loves. Just some big old coincidence right there.

  
  
" _Knocked_? Knocking once with just a half of a nonexistent strength your arm has doesn't count." She smiled as these kind of silly arguments made her remember all kind of stuff that had happened to them in the past. 

  
  
"Ha-ha. You still have your humorous side, _bully_." She can swear that she somehow giggled but it was unheard, thankfully. She made slowly made her way back to the table where Rhys was already sitting and fixing his hair, which Fiona found a bit, but _just_ a bit, cute. 

  
  
" _Bully_? How the hell am I a bully? Sash was right, you're such a drama queen." Now both of them had their warm coffee in front of them and its smell was quite enjoyable.

  
  
"Um, you _always_ insult me. And you hurt my feelings. Wait, sh-she said that?" The look, and the reaction on his face was genuine but at the same time it was a bit amusing.

  
  
"Like _you_ are any better when it comes to that. And yes, she said that. What, she hurt your feelings too now?" Rhys frowned and oddly enough Fiona just couldn't stop herself from simply smiling. This sudden feel of joy, happiness or whatever else it could have been, was worrying her a little.

  
  
"Well..that _definitely_ wasn't nice of her. I didn't think she disliked me though..I am a nice guy after all." Yup, he really was a drama queen, there was no room for doubt currently.

  
  
"What? She doesn't _dislike_ you, buuut she was right when she said that. Look at how much of a big deal are you making this all? Truth hurts, Rhys." Sometimes she'd even feel like she was talking to a 6 year-old and had to explain why was every thing the way it was. And she certainly didn't enjoy any of that.

  
  
"Oh, that's cool then. I mean that Sasha doesn't hate me and that all. Not the part when you say that…other pretty insulting stuff. _Again_." Fiona was basically sending a glare in his direction and he did get the message behind it and decided to take a sip of coffee instead. Thankfully.

  
  
"So, to get this awkward mess out of our way, how are you doing now? Anything new happened?" Finally, he asked a proper and a good question. She still didn't know whether this was a development of his character but it'd be good if he'd keep it that way.

  
  
"A lot of stuff..has happened, actually. But still, nothing _really_ special, though. I've been training for vault hunting a lot and it is pretty damn exciting _and_ dangerous. A few cons here and there and a new place just for me and Sasha. What about you, _robo-boy_?" He sighed and she patiently waited for his answer, curious about his life and everything.

  
  
It's been a long time since they've seen each other. 

  
  
"Well, Vaughn and I tried to do some business together but I decided to take a break from it, y'know? It was weird seeing all those people bow to you and basically worship you. It had its good moments, of course, but still..everything seemed off for me. So me being famous me I successfully got another, and better, job at a nice company. Life's been treating me kindly so far." It was nice to know that he's been doing good, but somehow all this seemed strange to Fiona right now. She can still remember fighting over who's telling the truth to the Stranger, dealing with Handsome Jack, destroying that Vault Monster…and now they both have some normal lives with no real drama and action they used to have ans it feels like everything's faded. 

  
  
Then the realization hit her - she missed all those times and she missed _him_. She surely didn't know she has gotten weak, yeah, she knew it, but not _this_ weak. Like in all those cheesy romance novels. If you put out the romance since there hasn't been any of it between them, hell, even her little sister Sasha, who seemed to be a rebelous teenagers just yesterday (so she is only rebelous now), had more experience in that kind of complicated stuff.

  
  
She was a 30 year-old woman and she's never dated anybody longer than two months. That was just sad and pathetic. Fiona wasn't really dependent on anyone, to be honest, but she did feel like something was missing in her life. Something she thinks she found on Rhys.

  
  
Just a thought of him, that silly idiot who had _terrible_ jokes and a stupid grin, being the person she kinda (but really a lot) wanted to be with. Just to be with him would be enough for her. Not like she didn't want to other things as well, but she has never been greedy.

  
  
"Oh, that's..good to hear. Everything has changed since we've been hunting down that vault, huh, hasn't it?" This time she offered him a smile, but warm, how in the world was possible for a smile to be warm, she didn't know but that's what happened.

  
  
The, much, taller man seemed rather surprised by her sudden change of emotion but didn't seem to mind it at all.

  
  
"U..Um, yeah. That is actually true. Pretty weird how time flies so fast, huh?" The look on his face has never been hard to read, at least for Fiona, but this time it was a bit more complicated or should she say..complex? It almost seemed like his smile was broken and he could let a tear fall down his cheek and it wouldn't have been surprising. It feelt like he wanted to tell something. Or maybe, but maybe, she was overanalyzing all of this. Damn, doesn't she hate when she does that.

  
  
"Heh, yeah.. Remember when you and Vaughn fell out of the caravan? It feels like it was just yesterday." He took, once again, a small sip of coffee, and she wobdered why was he always drinking it so slowly, like the time does not exist? She wondered was it because he wanted to enjoy it as more as possible, and hate time for running away from him so fast? 

  
  
"Yeeah. And that hurt like hell, FYI." She sent him a questioning look as he didn't see any reason to do so.

  
  
"FYI..? What in the world is that? _Fanboys' yellings incoming_? Rhys, I _know_ that you loved Jack, but you're going too far now." And he took all of that serious, _once again_ , when it was just supposed to be some joke or a small tease. 

  
  
"It means 'For your information', FYI. Also, I didn't love Jack _that_ much. C'mon Fi, you know me _better_ than that." Here it was again, a sudden feel of warmness inside of her after he called her by her nickname and grinned at her. _What an idiot, ugh_.

  
  
"Aaand that was definitely worth my cringing. And you were obsessed with that crazy guy, be honest for once." Rhys frowned, and that was such a usual reaction coming from him that Fiona has gotten used to it, just like he has gotten used to Fiona rolling her eyes almost every two minutes when they were talking together. So they were even.

  
  
"I…It was a dark time of my life, okay? I do regret most of the stuff..so yeah, that makes it all good." A ' _pftt_ ' sound left her mouth almost immediately after he finished his sentence. 

  
  
"Like you weren't all cray-cray for Athena." Sigh.

  
  
"I admire her, and respect her. But I, unlike _you_ , have never worshipped her or daydreamed of her." She just had to explain him everything, hadn't she? That was just her luck…

  
  
"Yeah, _sure_ thing. But he's dead now. Yay, everything's good now!..Although I shouldn't talk like that about dead people.." Surprisingly they have both finished their coffee af the same time, so Fiona decided that it'd be cool if they moved to the couch.

  
  
"Huh, nice place you've got here. " He looked around, observing the whole room but mostly focusing on the many photos on the walls.

  
  
"Yeah..thanks. It is pretty nice living here. Just Sash and me.." His eyes were focused on her, now, calmly watching her. She's been used to be in the centre of the attention, so why was she feeling like nervous right now?

  
  
"Speaking of Sasha, where is she now? She did say she'd be here when I gave her a call.." Oh yeah, her sister. Fiona knew that a lot of people prefered her sister over her, but hadn't paid any special attention to it. 

  
  
"She should come back any moment. Probably. I oversplet so I am not sure. What, you already miss her?" Fiona teased him a bit since her sister did have a small crush on him, a long time ago though. She was just testing the waters now.

  
  
"Wha-. I do miss her, but you know, like old friends miss each other. You..you didn't think I was crushing on her or something? 'Cause that would be _hilarious_." Rhys smirked at her, and damn, didn't she miss it all this time.

  
  
"Well..I thought you did. Just a bit. But I'll take a _wild_ guess and say that _famous you_ has already gotten himself some nice lady, hmph?" The brunette fixed her pretty messy hair that she kind of forgot to brush this morning, because she definitely didn't know Rhys would come _this_ early.

  
  
"Nah, I actually haven't. You do remember when I told you that I liked somebody else, back before we entered the vault, right?" She slowly nodded "Yeaaah. And?"

  
  
"Well…it looks like you still haven't figured out who that somebody might be. Sooo.." His unfinished thoughts were pissing her off, if he only could just end this discussion and be over with it.

  
  
"So what? Spill it out now, Rhysie." He smiled at her use of his name but went back to a serious mode afterwards.

  
  
"When I said that I liked somebody else I….You know that…It was all tru-..I…hehe…so, yeah. Um." He was obviously nervous as heck, playing with his fingers as he tried to say what he meant all this time.

  
  
"Rhys." Was all that made him stop saying nonsense things.

  
  
"Okay, okay! Geez… I didn't knew it would be this hard. I mean I-" If looks could make you shut up _and_ then kill you swiftly, Rhys would be a dead man resting in his well deserved peace.

  
  
"Alright! When I said I likedsomebodyImeantthatIlikedyou!" He said those words so fast that Fiona was proud of herself for figuring it out at the first time. At least her ears were serving her well unlike her heart that was racing like crazy through her chest. And she blushed like never before, too.It couldn't have been worse, could it?

  
  
  
"Whaa..t. Um." The level of the awkwardness and how much it was just uncomfortable right now was most likely unreachable.

  
  
"I-"

  
  
"So I-"

  
  
They both cut off each other and got back to their old silence again.

  
  
"You go first.." Rhys quietly said as they both tried to avoid each other's gaze.

  
  
"Alright." She took a pretty big deep. "That what..you said was..uhm..nice. And I.. Look, I am not good at all this lovey-dovey stuff so don't be disappointed. I, well, I like you too, y'know? Oh dear God, this is _so_ embarrassing." A heat placed itself on his pale cheeks and she bet he felt like he was on a fire, too.

  
  
"Wow. Just…wow. T-Thanks. For liking my stupid ass... Aaand I didn't mean that literally. But yeah…so now." Fiona bit her lower lip, almost making it bleed but she doubts she'd feel any of the pain now. Not in this state.

  
  
"Can..Can I like kiss you right now? Please don't punch me. Or you can if you like it that way, but I'd prefer if you'd do that after the….kiss?" He was so nervous that she somehow found it cute.

  
  
There was no way she'd reject this _glorious_ offer. "Yeah, you can. But I'll see about the punch." They both smiled at each other and soon enough Fiona could feel a soft, _really_ soft, pair of warm lips on hers.

  
  
The kiss was pretty long, needless to say sweeter than anything she's ever tasted in her whole life and so passionate that she thought she was gonna burn alive. She wouldn't mind that, as long as thing went smoothly, like this.

  
  
It all (sadly) ended when Sasha came home and smirked at them like _crazy_ , making Fiona blush like a small fragile child.

  
  
Fiona's never felt more alive in her whole life. All she wants now is to be next to Rhys, and just talk casually about everything.

   
  
Although she'd reward him for making the first move (he even did that a year ago, but Fiona was really oblivious) and the first kiss. She did't know he had it in him. But the reward would come eventually, with patience being the key.

  
  
"It was _his_ fault!" Fiona smirked and now he was the one to roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at coming up with plots. Screw that, I just suck at writing lol.
> 
> Rhyiona is love, Rhyiona is life, peeps! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this one-shot about the glorious pair Rhys and Fiona!


End file.
